K'azz D'Avore
Prince K'azz D'Avore was the commander of the Crimson GuardGardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xvi and one of the great enemies of the Malazan Empire.The Bonehunters, Chapter 18 He was regarded as one of the greatest tacticians in the world and a charismatic leader.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.529 He was amongst those commanders who were judged to be 'cold iron'.House of Chains, Chapter 18, UK MMPB p.710 In Gardens of the Moon The Crimson Guard under K'azz had allied with the Tiste Andii, the Rhivi, and Caladan Brood with a contingent of Barghast aiding them to repel the Malazan Empire from Genabackis.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, Epigraph Brood arranged a meeting with K'azz to ask him for the services of the Sixth Blade of the Guard.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 10, UK MMPB p.339/340 Fingers later told a bewildered Crokus Younghand that he was being protected care of Prince K’azz and Caladan Brood.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.676 In Memories of Ice Brood told High Fist Dujek Onearm that Prince K’azz D'Avore and his forces would not be joining their alliance in the war against the Pannion Seer as the Crimson Guard was attending to internal matters for the time being.Memories of Ice, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.113 In House of Chains Felisin Paran recalled how her sister Tavore had recreated historical battles with toy soldiers as a child. She specifically remembered Tavore recreating the clash between a Royal Untan army and the rebelling House of K'azz D'Avore. The D'Avore forces led by Kenussen D'Avore had been defeated at Ibilar Gorge.House of Chains, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.592 In Midnight Tides The Crimson Guard mage, Corlo, told the Letherii Acquitor, Seren Pedac, that the cursed Emperor Kellanved had driven their prince, K'azz D'Avore, from his lands. The Guard had vowed to take them back. Pedac replied that the lands of the Emperor must be very far away as she had never heard of him.Midnight Tides, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.579/582 In Toll the Hounds During a conversation between Kallor and Nimander Golit, it transpired that although allied at one time, Kallor and Prince K'azz had never met.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 8, UK HB p.280 The Tiste Andii high priestess in Black Coral spoke about that a man visiting them who had pretended to be K'azz D'Avore and who had wanted to bargain with the Tiste Andii for power.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 16, US PB p.532 In Return of the Crimson Guard K'azz had been the ruler of House D'Avore on the Quon Tali continent at the time the Malazan Empire invaded their lands on Stratem. K'azz and his retainers swore unrelenting and unending opposition to the Malazan Empire for so long as it should endure, creating what became known as the Crimson Guard. They had been forced to flee Stratem. ] Eventually the Malazans followed the Guard to Stratem,Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4 and in the aftermath K'azz had been betrayed by Cowl and Skinner. They left him trapped on the continent of Jacuruku within the Dolmens of Tien. Traveller, Kyle, and Ereko sought to release him, but found only a dessicated corpse. After a distracting appearance by Kallor, K'azz joined them under the name of Jan and, as he looked much older than K'azz should have, he was not immediately recognized. Traveller seemed to have his suspicions about the supposed fisherman from the nearby village, but did not share them with the others.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2, Chapter 5, UK large PB p.442/443/493 K'azz travelled with Kyle and the Lost Brothers to Quon Tali, where the rest of the Guard had gathered against the Malazans, via the Shadow Warren.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2, Chapter 5, UK large PB p.483-494Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3, Chapter 2, UK large PB p.602-606 During their crossing of Shadow, Jan was prompted by Kyle into admitting that he was K'azz D'Avore although he had not technically lied as 'Jan' was part of his real name.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3, Chapter 2, UK large PB p.604 When K'azz reached Li Heng, he denounced Skinner as 'Disavowed'.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3, Chapter 2, UK large PB p.606 The Avowed of the Crimson Guard then split, with just over twenty remaining loyal to K'azz, while forty left with Skinner after seeing that they couldn't defeat the Malazan armies. The remaining Avowed under Shimmer were told by Empress Laseen to leave Quon Tali. They were allowed to go peacefully, but were warned that they would be hunted down and killed should they ever return.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3, Chapter 2, UK large PB p.612 In Blood and Bone ] The Crimson Guard under K'azz were holed up in Haven Province on Stratem when they were offered a contract with Ardata. They travelled to Jacuruku where they encountered Skinner and the other Disavowed Crimson Guard Members. K'azz was told by T'riss that answers awaited him in Assail. In Assail K'azz travelled to Assail as part of Shimmer's expedition to find Cal-Brinn and the lost Fourth Company. As the Guard neared Cal-Brinn on the high peaks of the Salt Mountains, Iron Bars and other members of the Guard began to succumb to the extreme cold of Omtose Phellack. But K'azz, Shimmer, and Blues were not affected. K'azz asked Iron Bars and the others suffering to go back off the ice for their own safety. At the top of the mountain the remaining Guard learned from Silverfox and Kilava Onass that their vow had made them, in effect, T'lan Imass. Those who had not felt the cold had died sometime in the past and been brought back by the magic of the vow.Assail (novel), Chapter 14 K'azz had died when Skinner and Cowl buried him alive on Jacuruku. Tolb Bell'al called the Guard the D'Avore T'lan Imass, the Red Clan. With this knowledge, a now united Guard returned to their home on Stratem.Assail (novel), Epilogue In Dancer's Lament A young K'azz, in the company of his father, the Duke Courian D'Avore, arrived in front of the walls of Li Heng in order to safeguard the Prince of Gris, who had in turn come to hunt and kill the man beast, Ryllandaras.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 2 In Kellanved's Reach (Information needed) Childhood K'azz had spent his childhood as a hostage at the court of the state of Gris, where he had made good friends with the Prince of Gris, Malkir Herengar. Speculations During Gardens of the Moon, K'azz is mentioned as physically leading the Crimson Guard as part of the alliance with Caladan Brood against the Malazans during the Genabackis Campaign. But in Return of the Crimson Guard it is revealed that K'azz has been missing for many years. This apparent continuity error is likely the reason the K'azz in Gardens of the Moon was revealed to be an imposter in an offhand remark in Toll the Hounds. Notes and references es:K’azz D’Avore de:Fürst K'azz D'Avore Category:Avowed Category:Crimson Guard members Category:Males Category:Rulers Category:Quon Talians